2019 Kelly Cup playoffs
The 2019 Kelly Cup playoffs of the ECHL began in April 2019 following the conclusion of the 2018–19 ECHL regular season. The Kelly Cup was won by the expansion Newfoundland Growlers in six games over the Toledo Walleye. Playoff format At the end of the regular season the top four teams in each division qualifies for the 2019 Kelly Cup playoffs and be seeded one through four based on highest point total earned in the season. Then the first two rounds of the playoffs are held within the division with the first seed facing the fourth seed and the second seed facing the third. The division champions then play each other in a conference championship. The Kelly Cup finals pits the Eastern Conference champion against the Western Conference champion. All four rounds are a best-of-seven format. Playoff seeds After the regular season, 16 teams qualify for the playoffs. The Cincinnati Cyclones were the first team to qualify during the regular season on March 6, with the Florida Everblades qualifying shortly after on March 8. The Cyclones were the Western Conference regular season champions and the Brabham Cup winners with the best record in the ECHL. The Everblades earned the top seed in the Eastern Conference. Final seeding: Eastern Conference North Division #Newfoundland Growlers – Division champions, 94 pts #Adirondack Thunder – 83 pts #Manchester Monarchs – 82 pts #Brampton Beast – 79 pts South Division #Florida Everblades – Division champions, 106 pts #Orlando Solar Bears – 88 pts #South Carolina Stingrays – 76 pts #Jacksonville IceMen – 76 pts Western Conference Central Division #Cincinnati Cyclones – Brabham Cup winners, division champions, 110 pts #Toledo Walleye – 89 pts #Fort Wayne Komets – 82 pts #Kalamazoo Wings – 77 pts Mountain Division #Tulsa Oilers – Division champions, 90 pts #Idaho Steelheads – 88 pts #Utah Grizzlies – 83 pts #Kansas City Mavericks – 78 pts Playoff bracket | RD1-score01='4' | RD1-seed02=N4 | RD1-team02=Brampton Beast | RD1-score02=2 | RD1-seed03=N2 | RD1-team03= Adirondack Thunder | RD1-score03=1 | RD1-seed04='N3' | RD1-team04= Manchester Monarchs | RD1-score04='4' | RD1-seed05='S1' | RD1-team05='Florida Everblades' | RD1-score05='4' | RD1-seed06=S4 | RD1-team06=Jacksonville IceMen | RD1-score06=2 | RD1-seed07='S2' | RD1-team07=' ' | RD1-score07='4' | RD1-seed08=S3 | RD1-team08=South Carolina Stingrays | RD1-score08=1 | RD1-seed09='C1' | RD1-team09='Cincinnati Cyclones' | RD1-score09='4' | RD1-seed10=C4 | RD1-team10= Kalamazoo Wings | RD1-score10=2 | RD1-seed11='C2' | RD1-team11='Toledo Walleye' | RD1-score11='4' | RD1-seed12=C3 | RD1-team12= Fort Wayne Komets | RD1-score12=2 | RD1-seed13='M1' | RD1-team13='Tulsa Oilers' | RD1-score13='4' | RD1-seed14=M4 | RD1-team14= Kansas City Mavericks | RD1-score14=3 | RD1-seed15='M2' | RD1-team15= Idaho Steelheads | RD1-score15='4' | RD1-seed16=M3 | RD1-team16= Utah Grizzlies | RD1-score16=1 | RD2-seed01 ='N1' | RD2-team01 ='Newfoundland Growlers' | RD2-score01 ='4' | RD2-seed02 =N3 | RD2-team02 =Manchester Monarchs | RD2-score02 =2 | RD2-seed03 ='S1' | RD2-team03 ='Florida Everblades' | RD2-score03 ='4' | RD2-seed04 =S2 | RD2-team04 =Orlando Solar Bears | RD2-score04 =1 | RD2-seed05 =C1 | RD2-team05 =Cincinnati Cyclones | RD2-score05 =1 | RD2-seed06 ='C2' | RD2-team06 ='Toledo Walleye' | RD2-score06 ='4' | RD2-seed07 ='M1' | RD2-team07 ='Tulsa Oilers' | RD2-score07 ='4' | RD2-seed08 =M2 | RD2-team08 =Idaho Steelheads | RD2-score08 =2 | RD3-seed01 ='N1' | RD3-team01 ='Newfoundland Growlers' | RD3-score01 ='4' | RD3-seed02 =S1 | RD3-team02 =Florida Everblades | RD3-score02 =1 | RD3-seed03 ='C2' | RD3-team03 ='Toledo Walleye' | RD3-score03 ='4' | RD3-seed04 =M1 | RD3-team04 =Tulsa Oilers | RD3-score04 =3 | RD4-seed01 ='N1' | RD4-team01 ='Newfoundland Growlers' | RD4-score01 ='4' | RD4-seed02 =C2 | RD4-team02 =Toledo Walleye | RD4-score02 =2 }} Division semifinals North Division (1) Newfoundland Growlers vs. (4) Brampton Beast (2) Adirondack Thunder vs. (3) Manchester Monarchs South Division (1) Florida Everblades vs. (4) Jacksonville IceMen (2) Orlando Solar Bears vs. (3) South Carolina Stingrays Central Division (1) Cincinnati Cyclones vs. (4) Kalamazaoo Wings (2) Toledo Walleye vs. (3) Fort Wayne Komets Mountain Division (1) Tulsa Oilers vs. (4) Kansas City Mavericks (2) Idaho Steelheads vs. (3) Utah Grizzlies Division finals North Division (1) Newfoundland Growlers vs. (3) Manchester Monarchs South Division (1) Florida Everblades vs. (2) Orlando Solar Bears Central Division (1) Cincinnati Cyclones vs. (2) Toledo Walleye Mountain Division (1) Tulsa Oilers vs. (2) Idaho Steelheads Conference finals Eastern Conference (S1) Florida Everblades vs. (N1) Newfoundland Growlers Western Conference (M1) Tulsa Oilers vs. (C2) Toledo Walleye Kelly Cup finals (N1) Newfoundland Growlers vs. (C2) Toledo Walleye Statistical leaders Skaters These are the top ten skaters based on points. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/– = Plus/minus; PIM = Penalty minutes Goaltending This is a combined table of the top five goaltenders based on goals against average and the top five goaltenders based on save percentage, with at least 240 minutes played. The table is sorted by GAA, and the criteria for inclusion are bolded. ''GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; OTL = Overtime Losses; SA = Shots against; GA = Goals against; GAA = Goals against average; SV% = Save percentage; SO = Shutouts; TOI = Time on ice (in minutes) See also * 2018–19 ECHL season * List of ECHL seasons References External links *ECHL website Category:Kelly Cup playoffs Category:2019 in hockey